Something Unexpected
by foxdemonsrock
Summary: Oneshot! Jason returns home to find that Dick is no longer the single Nightwing that he left behind. Now, Dick is Batman and dating Tim! Rated for mature content later on, and Damian and Jason's mouths. Yaoi warning.  nothing too graphic though!


**Something Unexpected**

**Summary:** Oneshot! Jason returns home to find that Dick is no longer the single Nightwing that he left behind. Now, Dick is Batman and dating Tim! Rated for mature content later on, and Damian and Jason's mouths. Yaoi warning. (nothing too graphic though!)

**AN: **Request by the lovely _**Twillightfairy**_! I hope I do her concept justice! I'm a huge Tim/Dick fan, but there's not as much love for the couple as I would like. I've read a few FANTASTIC fics on LiveJournal, but sadly nothing on here. Hopefully I can convert you guys and see that Tim actually makes a great seme with Dick still being IC It DOES work people! Have faith!

**Warning:** This will contain yaoi. That means boy on boy. If you don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to make s'mores~!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing sadly, I'm a broke college student who DC likes to ignore .

* * *

><p>When the door to Wayne manor opened, Jason was rather surprised at the sight in front of him. Dick stares at him like a deer in headlights as Tim walks up behind the Golden Boy, glaring at Red Hood the entire time. "J-Jay? What are you doing here?" Dick asks breathlessly, glancing back at Tim before returning his gaze to Jason nervously.<p>

"I figured I would come back to see how things are going…heard Bruce was out of town for a few weeks, so now was the perfect time." Dick shifts awkwardly, opening the door wider to allow entrance.

"Oh…um…yeah, sure. Alfred just made dinner." With that, the acrobat walks off as Tim blocks the entrance way, crossing his arms.

"We need to have a word." Jason raises an eyebrow.

"The hell did you do to Dickie Bird? It's not like him to sulk." Tim balls a fist, his glare intensifying.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you did to him when you left? He was a mess, Jason!"

"I didn't think it was that big of deal."

"You broke his heart! What, you think you can just fuck him, disappear without a trace for a year, then come back for a booty call?" Jason frowns, crossing his arms as well.

"What's it to you? You're not his keeper." Tim's eyes narrow dangerously.

"I won't let you hurt him again." He turns on his heel, starting to head into the manor. "Are you going to stand out there all night? He's going to get suspicious if we don't make an appearance soon." Jason rolls his eyes, following after the hacker.

* * *

><p>Jason pauses once he walks into the dining room. Dick was laughing happily, ruffling Damian's hair affectionately, who was pouting ever so slightly, grumbling something under his breath. As soon as the young teen notices Tim walking into the room, his mood shifts, instantly glaring at the hacker. Tim rolls his eyes, sitting down next to Dick, who smiles over at him warmly. Jason gags at the loving atmosphere, and frowns at the fact that there was no seat open next to Dick. He sighs, sitting next to the Little Demon. Damian twitches in annoyance, turning to face him.<p>

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing here, Todd?" The current Robin hisses.

"I thought I would come by for a visit. But apparently, I'm not welcome." Jason states boredly. Dick frowns over at him.

"Nonsense! Of course you're welcome here, Jay…you're still family."

"I wonder about that sometimes." Jason grumbles just as Alfred makes an appearance, carrying a tray of food. He glances over at Jason and nods politely.

"Master Dick has informed me that you decided to join us for dinner. Luckily I had prepared more than enough food for everyone." Jason nods as Alfred sets a plate down in front of him.

"Thanks, Alf."

"Of course, Master Jason." Alfred states, passing out the plates to the rest of the Batfamily.

* * *

><p>Dinner seemed to go smoothly, until about halfway through. Tim had mentioned the fact that Damian had been sent to the principals' office again for attacking a student. This set the Little Demon off. Damian threw a meatball at the hacker's head, which he dodged. The youngest bird then proceeded to throw everything in the vicinity at him.<p>

"You're not Father, Drake!" The ex-assassin rages, about to throw something else. Dick frowns, catching Damian's hand to stop the onslaught of food.

"Damian. He's not trying to be Bruce…but you can't keep attacking people at school…if they're bullying you, I say kick their ass…but it's not right if it's for no reason." Damian snatches his hand back, crossing his arms.

"You weren't there. You don't know what happened."

"Then explain it to me."

"I don't need to explain my actions to you. You're only siding with Drake because he fucks you." Jason stares at Tim and Dick in shock as the acrobat's eyes widen in horror.

"Damian!" The ex-assassin storms off, slamming the door to his room.

"You two are sleeping together? Seriously?" Jason looks between the two skeptically. "Who tops?" Dick blushes, getting up.

"That's none of your damn business!" He walks off as Tim glares at the rouge irritatedly.

"_Now_ look at what you've done."

"I didn't do anything! It was just an honest question!"

"I think it's time you left. Come back tomorrow when things cool down, for Dick's sake." With that Tim heads up the stairs to comfort his lover.

* * *

><p>Tim creaks the door open, sighing when he sees Dick staring out his window, contemplating on whether or not he should go out to get some fresh air. "Dick." The acrobat glances back at him sadly.<p>

"We can never have a normal family dinner, can we?" Tim walks in, closing the door behind him, then sits down next to the Bat.

"We're not exactly what you would call 'normal'."

"I know…but I would like to get through just _one_ meal without it ending with Damian storming off."

"But that's what Damian's good at." Tim smirks, seeing Dick's lips twitch upwards slightly. He rests his hand on Dick's thigh, causing the acrobat to blush slightly.

"What about Jay?" Tim rolls his eyes, pushing Dick down on the bed.

"I told him to come back tomorrow. I know you'll probably want to hash things out with him. But now…" The hacker pins Dick's arms down above his head, a dark glint in his eyes. "You're mine." Dick's cheeks flush crimson. His breath catches as Tim's knee rubs against his groin.

"Tim! W-What about Dami?" Tim leans down, nipping at the acrobat's ear.

"He'll just brood in his room for the night. Don't worry about him." He breaths as Dick shivers.

"O-Ok then." Dick wraps his legs around Tim's torso, pulling him closer. "Then what are you waiting for?" Tim smirks.

"For you to stop worrying over everyone else." Tim helps Dick out of his shirt as the acrobat starts trying to strip the hacker as well.

* * *

><p>Damian stalks out of the manor, fuming, and runs into Jason, who was still trying to figure out just what the hell happened. He glances down at the ex-assassin and raises an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"<p>

"Drake is fucking Grayson again." Jason pauses.

"….What? Tim tops? _Seriously_?" Damian nods curtly.

"It's disgusting and disgraceful."

"What the hell has the world come to?"

"This is what happens when you leave. Grayson was upset and Drake was there. The stalker." Damian hisses, crossing his arms. Jason nods slowly.

"Damn…I need a drink." Apparently being done with the conversation, Damian storms off to patrol, in need to hit something. Jason shakes his head, running a hand over his face. So much for a quick and easy visit. He was definitively going to call next time.

* * *

><p><strong>FN:<strong> Hopefully this turned out the way you wanted, Dear! And sorry it's a day late T.T I got distracted! . Let me know if you have any more ideas~!


End file.
